playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Games that work with the DualShock 4
It's around the corner, the launch of a new generation of gaming, the controllers are released, the games are released, but the console isn't here yet. So to past the time I have bought and set down with the DualShock 4 the past couple of days! It feels great! I've been playing PS3 games with it, but at the same time, not trying to spoil my time with it by using it on the PS3 and not the PS4, but I have to say, that is nearly impossible, the DualShock 4 is such a HUGE improvement from the DualShock 3, that I don't really even want to use the DualShock 3 anymore, not even with the console it was made for, the PlayStation 3. But anyway, I thought I would give you guys the list of games I have played with it, and worked. I'm sorry if the list is short, I'm thinking about trying another game with it but I'm not sure, but if I do, I'll update this list. Here you go: *'Mirror's Edge:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! It took me some extra time to get used to playing it other than some of the other games, but now I am used to the DualShock 4's controls while playing Mirror's Edge and it feels great! *'INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! I was able to pick it up and start playing great with the controller right off the bat, not only that but I like the DS4's D-Pad more than the DS3's, so I think it's more enjoyable! *'UNCHARTED 3:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! It feels great playing the game with the DualShock 4, since the DS4's Analog Sticks are tighter, I feel like I can am WAY better than I could using the DualShock 3. Although, I have noticed when I don't press the Analog Stick as far as it can go, Nathan Drake will walk really slow, but, I have oly had this problem with this game only. *'Call of Duty: Black Ops:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! I only played 1match of Zombies and 1 short match of Gun Game (I think that's the name of the mode anyway), so my time with this game using the DualShock 4 wasn't that long, although, it seemed like it worked well with the game! *'ModNation Racers:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! My time with this game was short too, I only played 2 Matches I think. But, it played very well! *'LittleBigPlanet 2:' :: Works 100%, nothing seems wrong with the controls! I spent a little time in create mode. I noticed that it is easier to draw with materials using the DualShock 4, for an example: sometimes when I was playing LBP2 (with the DS3) when I was drawing a straight line with a material, sometimes it would start drawing down some, or up. But, since the DualShock 4's Analog Sticks are tighter, I was able to draw in a straight line easier! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts